


And Then He Kissed Me

by chamcmile



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Emilia Clarke as a faceclaim, F/M, Legend (2015) - Freeform, Post-Frances, Reginald "Reggie" Kray - Freeform, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamcmile/pseuds/chamcmile
Summary: A bar, a gangster, and an author-turned-barkeep.Elizabeth never thought that she'd be able to kiss the infamous Reggie Kray. But then again, when she decided on a career as an author, she never thought she'd be doing it while being a bartender for the Kray Twins.





	And Then He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Reggie! If this gets good feedback I'll make a series out of, or even a reggie/reader/ronnie with the plot. Let me know! - Queenie.
> 
> Song is Then He Kissed Me by The Crystals.

“Mr. Kray,” she mused from behind the bar counter as Reggie Kray walked into the bar. Elizabeth was all dolled up with her nails freshly painted an almost tacky orange. It matched the woman's tights, but nobody could see them anyhow. 

“Ms. Bennett,” he greeted. “All right?” Reginald asked as he took a seat at his usual corner on the bar. Elizabeth got a glass down, eyeing him out of the corner of her vision. 

“Quite well, today. It's been slow. Only two guys got pissed until they couldn't tell their thumb from their arse.” Her laugh wasn't by any means gentle; it was rather loud and sharp, but it was infectious. “What'll you be ‘avin today, Mr. Kray? Scotch neat or on the rocks?” With the weather outside, she was sure that he would be having the amber drink on ice, but he surprised her by replying with a, “Neat will be just right, darl’.” The brunette nodded and set the glass down, grabbing his favorite scotch and pouring it into the glass and setting it down in front of him. 

“No Ron with you today, hm?” Reggie shook his head, tilting his head back and getting a good amount of the alcohol down. 

“No. He's off doing his work. I swear, if we hadn't come from the same mother, I'd give him a proper fight myself.” He harrumphed and looked up at the barkeep, who was leaned over with her hands on the counter, watching him with a raised eyebrow. When he set his glass back down, she filled it up without him even needing to ask. Elizabeth knew his patterns all too well. 

“It's a little early for you to be drinkin’ like you normally do, innit?” The glare he shot at her with his blue eyes had her silenced, her hazel eyes narrowed as she suppressed her thoughts. If he was drinking and in a bad mood, it was best she didn't test him. Even though he claimed that he liked the way she didn't respond like every other woman to him, there were days where he just needed silence. “Right, well, I'm going to switch on the juke and do some writing while I wait for you to finish your drink.” A soft “Mh,” was all that Reggie responded with. 

The author walked to the other side of the bar and started the tracks up, feeling in the mood for a little bit of The Rolling Stones. Reggie didn't seem to mind, grabbing one of the newspapers as Elizabeth sat down, getting our a journal and continuing on with her story. Her hand moved slightly as she scribbled down a part of the story about being on a plane crashing with her main characters on it. She allowed herself to feel the panic the characters felt. It helped her write better, write real reactions. After a few minutes had passed, Elizabeth looked up. The next song was starting, and yet her sole patron didn't ask for more. Of course, he wasn't even a patron… He was her boss, for all intents and purposes. The purple hue of the sunset spilled into the bar, and she looked down at the glass. Empty. 

“You coulda spoken up instead of just staring at me with dead mince pies,” the woman grumbled as she got up and poured more into his glass. He nodded and she sat back down. She still felt his gaze on her face. She let a few more seconds pass before she looked up again, watching the intense look on Reggie’s face. Under her scrutinizing stare she began to flush, her neck growing hot. It was no lie that Reginald was sought after by a lot of women for good reason; he was one of the best looking men in the East End, even if he was rumored to be dangerous. He shifted and sat back in his chair, reaching into his coat to get a cigarette and lighter out. He lit the stick before she could really even catch it. 

She took her journal back out as the song switched to something by Marvin Gaye, but Elizabeth could never remember the title. As soon as the journal was on the counter, Reggie took out the tobacco from between his lips and cleared his throat. “Lizzie, love, why don't you rattle and’ hum over ‘ere for a second?” She stood from the stool obediently and walked over to Reggie, placing her hands on her hip. 

“Yes, Mr. Kray?” The brunette spoke, wondering what he wanted. “You look like you've been trying to figure out somethin’.” It was more of a statement than it was a question or request. Elizabeth turned her head a bit. 

“I… was jus’ wondering why you were staring at me,” she replied truthfully. He laughed at that. 

“The expressions you made while writing had me interested in what you were doing. You looked scared, and yet for half of a sec you would be fine. And then back to being terrified. You'd think I was ‘oldin’ a gun to yer head like that.” Her cheeks instantly grew red, and she let out a quieter laugh.

“Oh. That.” Reggie nodded. “It's easier to write if I can slip into the shoes of whoever I'm writing. Y'know?” Elizabeth smoothed back her hair, the ends still holding the hairspray she had put in it that morning. 

“It was just peculiar,” Reggie told her. He paused to take a drag of his cigarette, holding in between his large index finger and thumb. “D'ya want a puff?” As he spoke, smoke spilled from his mouth. Elizabeth shrugged and reached her hand out to take it from his fingers, ignoring the spark of their skin touching. As she wrapped her lips around the foot, Reggie’s eyes were immediately on her pursed lips, enjoying the look. As soon as her lips were on the stick, she took it back out and exhaled the smoke from her still pursed lips, the cigarette being set on the ashtray. The music was the only thing filling the air for a second before Elizabeth meekly thanked him. 

“Come ‘round here and come sit with me.” The command had her confused. She always stayed behind the counter. Then again, most of the time, other people needed her attention as well. She complied and walked around the bad until she was on the main floor, about to sit down when he spread his legs and patted one thigh. “Don't be afraid, love. I won't bite.” Ever so hesitantly did she comply, awkwardly perching on his right leg. She tried to keep her weight off of him, pulling her skirt down with one hand. Reggie had other plans. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the woman closer, enjoying the look of surprise written across her features. 

“There we are, princess.” Elizabeth snorted softly. She had heard Reggie use the term to just about everyone but her. She supposed that it would have come anyway. “Comfortable?”

“If your definition of it is hangin’ onto a man for unknown reasons, then yes. Quite.” A grin cracked Reggie’s face, his large lips spreading in an adorable smile. 

“Don't be like that. It's just more convenient. You get to sit an’ still talk to me.” The author slowly moved her hand to grasp at his jacket for more stability, the music changing in the background. “Well, what is it that you'd like to talk about, Mr. Kray?” She teased softly. 

“How about your book, Ms. Bennett?” He replied with the playful tone, humoring the pretty thing on his lap. She was different. She actually thought about things. 

“A couple whose life has changed due to a bad aeroplane crash. I've just begun writin' it. After my last book… Well, didn't make me much money. No bad reviews, it's just that, y'know, all the telleys are distracting people from the book industry.” The whole time that she talked in such an animated fashion, Reggie couldn't help but chuckle. The way her eyes moved attracted him. She stopped suddenly when she realized he was giving her the look again. She wasn't pulling any faces. “Is there something on my face, Reginald?”

“Yeh,” Reggie uttered lowly, raising a hand to her jaw. She was sure nothing was, but he placed his warm thumb against her lower lip, swiping the side against the slightly chapped lip. He kept his thumb there, making Elizabeth grow warm. “Reggie?” She asked in a quieter voice. She could hear The Crystals in the background. Reggie held her head where it was firmly, biting his lip as she stared up at him. The simple action had her breathing a little less, something tight in her belly as he stared down at her. 

“You know, darling, I can have my way with anyone I want.” 

“So I've heard,” she responded with just a touch of confusion. 

“I'd like to ask you instead of forcing it.” She quirked an eyebrow up with a thick swallow. She hoped he wasn't asking for sex, even if he was attractive. “Ask for what, Mr. Kray?” Reggie’s smirk that followed had her chest give out. 

“It'd be fine if I kissed you, yeah?” Elizabeth stammered at the question. She didn't say no. As soon as she started to utter the beginning of a yes, his lips found hers. The song playing around them was too ironic. 

iAnd then he kissed me.'

His lips moved off and on her lips, nipping lightly as she kissed back just as hard, pressing her body closer to his so she wouldn't fall. His lips were breathtaking to touch. It sent her brain aflame. It made her drunk. She had never enjoyed a quick kiss quite that much before. 

'He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before.'

Reggie let out a grunt of enjoyment, and Elizabeth went to grab his thin white shirt instead, tilting her head as his tongue pushed against her bottom lip. He tasted like alcohol and his cigarette, with just a hint of toothpaste. It wasn't entirely bad. She had had worse kisses. When he groaned softly she had to pull back, not wanting to take it too far. 

'He kissed me in a way that I want to be kissed forevermore.'

She stood up when she could, cheeks flushed with red and lips kiss-bruised with color. He was in a similar state, though slightly more collected and covering up his inner thigh with his arm. “I should…” She looked over to the window, seeing someone walking closer to the building. “Get back to tha job.” She cleared her throat a little more and walked around the counter again, smoothing her skirt. She could still feel his large hand on the small of her back, her skin warm. 

The door jingled as one of his men walked in. 

“I suppose I should go round u’ my brother.” Reggie gave another glance to Elizabeth. “Take it easy, beautiful.”

Elizabeth licked the last of his saliva off of her lower lip. “Have a good one, Mr. Kray.”


End file.
